Sadness
by ruhanlu
Summary: Kesedihan. Sebuah kata benda yang bisa berarti begitu banyak. Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan apa itu kesedihan. Dan tentunya, setiap orang memiliki versi tersendiri dari kesedihan menurut mereka. Bagiku, kesedihan itu adalah kebahagiaan. Aneh bukan? Jika kau berdiri di posisiku mungkin kau akan menyetujuinya juga. (HunHan)


**Sadness**

 **HunHan**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Cerita murni dari kegalauan absurd saya. Cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing.**

 _Selamat Membaca!  
_

* * *

Kesedihan. Sebuah kata benda yang bisa berarti begitu banyak. Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan apa itu kesedihan. Dan tentunya, setiap orang memiliki versi tersendiri dari kesedihan menurut mereka. Bagiku, kesedihan itu adalah kebahagiaan. Aneh bukan? Jika kau berdiri di posisiku mungkin kau akan menyetujuinya juga.

* * *

Aku, hanyalah seorang gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana. Hidupku meskipun tidak berlimpah selalu di penuhi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Orang tuaku mendidikku dengan baik. Mereka memfasilitasi sekuat tenaga mereka apapun yang kubutuhkan.

Menurutmu, mengapa manusia bisa berbuat kesalahan? Sebenarnya apa itu kesalahan? Pernahkah kau bertanya siapa yang pertama kali menentukan suatu hal itu benar dan yang tidak sama dengannya adalah salah? Aku saja yang sudah berumur 22 tahun masih penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

Menghakimi dan menyalahkan orang lain. Jujur saja, kau pasti pernah melakukan kedua hal ini, bukan? Sengaja ataupun tidak, saat kau mengalami keadaan menyesak dimana dirimu ataupun orang disekitarmu _bersalah_ , kau akan melakukan hal ini. Aku tentu saja sama sepertimu. Aku begitu menyalahkan orang lain bahkan seluruh isi dunia saat hal itu terjadi padaku.

Mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia, aku yang harus menjadi korban? Mengapa dari begitu banyaknya gadis yang berlalu lalang disana, aku yang harus menerima perlakuan tersebut?

Rasanya menjerit hingga pita suaraku putus ataupun menyayati tubuhku sendiri hingga mati tidak akan memutar kembali waktu. Aku yang terguncang, tersakiti fisik dan mental, menyadari ini setelah menatap kearah langit gelap yang bahkan bulan saja menutup diri dibalik awan.

Katakanlah aku tidak waras karena setelahnya aku malah berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku berulang kali bersyukur karena waktu itu orangtuaku sudah tertidur. Meskipun aku tidak bisa sama sekali memenjamkan mataku hingga pagi tiba, aku berusaha terlihat normal saat berangkat sekolah.

Setelah aku pikir lebih dalam, mungkin Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Seminggu, dua minggu, hingga tiga bulan lamanya tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku. Kau masih bisa melihatku tertawa, tersenyum, bercanda, bahkan melakukan hal-hal konyol. Sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan antara Luhan selama 18 tahun hidup dengan Luhan setelah peristiwa itu. Mungkin hanya satu perbedaan yang akan kau sadari, aku selalu berusaha tidak cantik. Haha, mungkin kau akan bingung tapi sungguh aku berusaha seminim mungkin menarik perhatian dari orang lain.

Jikalaupun akhirnya ada yang mengatakan perasaannya padaku, aku akan menolak halus dengan berkata aku tidak menaruh perasaan khusus dan memilih untuk sekedar menjadi teman. Dan hal ini berjalan mulus hingga aku menamatkan sekolahku.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki kawasan kampus KAIST. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyapaku. Aku bahkan duduk di bangku yang jauh darinya dan hanya melirik sekali kearahnya saat memasuki kelas. Aku bahkan hanya memakai celana jins kebesaran yang dipadukan kemeja tangan pendek berwarna cokelat muda dan converse hitam berlis putih. Rambut sebahuku terikat rendah di bagian tengkuk dan kacamata bulat berframe tipis bertengger di hidungku. Aku sama sekali tidak memakai riasan apalagi parfum, bahkan hanya bedak bayi yang melapisi wajahku dan harum sabun yang menjadi pewangi untuk bajuku.

Meskipun memang tidak tergolong sangat _nerd_ , aku juga tidak tergolong menarik. Menurutku ini sudah sangat cocok untuk masuk kedalam kategori standar. Dan itu memang tujuanku.

Tapi entah mengapa dia malah mengejarku begitu kelas selesai dan berdiri menghalangi jalanku.

"Hai, aku Oh Sehun."

Demi semua koleksi Bambi-ku dirumah, aku rasanya ingin melangkah pergi tanpa menanggapinya. Bukan apa-apa, ia itu _terlalu_ menarik perhatian. Entah berapa kali gadis-gadis di sekitar tempat duduk ku tadi membicarakan orang ini dengan terkikik geli dan tersenyum-senyum menebar pesona. Dan sekarang semua mata tengah melihat kearahku−mungkin tepatnya kerahnya−yang membuatku risih. Hari pertamaku di kehidupan kampus harus berakhir menjadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa lain.

Orangtuaku selalu mengajarkan sopan santun itu penting, terutama dalam pertemuan pertama. Hal ini membuatku meskipun enggan luar biasa tersenyum tipis dan membalas sapaannya, "Kim Luhan _-imnida_."

"Luhan? Nama yang indah."

Oh sungguh, aku adalah segalanya kecuali indah. Kau dan semua orang diluar sana hanya tahu apa yang aku biarkan terlihat. Kau tahu? Seharusnya hari itu kau tidak menyapaku. Seharusnya kita bahkan tidak pernah bersinggungan. Karena jika itu tidak terjadi, maka kehidupanmu akan tetap bersih, Hun-ah. Tidak akan ada luka yang menancapmu. Mungkin ada, tapi setidaknya bukan yang berasal dariku.

Aku berhenti menyalahkan orang lain semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu. Aku menerimanya dan menutupinya dengan sangat baik dari seluruh dunia. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin menyalahkan orang lain. Siapapun karena telah membuatmu ikut tersakiti. Meskipun aku tahu akulah yang pantas untuk disalahkan karena memang aku penyebabnya.

Tapi kau tahu, Hun-ah? Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Dunia memang sebuah kotak Pandora yang tidak ada yang tahu apa isinya. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya dan bersyukur setiap harinya atas anugerah hidup yang telah diberikan padamu.

Aku selalu ingin bertanya mengapa kau menyapaku hari itu. Namun pertanyaan itu selalu teredam karena semua tingkahmu.

"Luhan!" Lambaian tanganmu yang begitu semangat membuatku berjengit dan menengok ke samping. Firasatku benar, sekelilingku mulai menampakan raut tak suka dan aku menghela napas lelah.

" _Wae_ , Sehun?"

"Selamat pagi! Ayo kita ke kelas bersama!" ajakmu begitu semangat. Kau bahkan mendorongku berjalan dengan meletakkan tanganmu di tas ranselku. Satu kebiasaanmu yang membuatku selalu tersenyum tipis, kau tidak pernah menyentuhku langsung.

* * *

Semenjak itu, tidak ada hari yang tidak ku jalani tanpa kau berada di sampingku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendiami, menganggapmu tidak ada, menyuruhmu pergi secara halus, hingga jelas-jelas menunjukkan ke risihanku, namun kau tetap datang dengan senyum manismu dan selalu memanggil namaku dengan semangat, "Luhan!" Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan mulai tertawa dengan semua senda guraumu. Hingga akhirnya hari berganti minggu dan berganti bulan dan aku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku bergantung padamu. Hingga akhirnya aku menumbuhkan rasa itu kepadamu…

* * *

Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun bisa bertransformasi dari kekanakan dengan senyum _eye smile_ -nya berubah menjadi sedatar papan saat berhadapan dengan gadis lain dalam hitungan detik. Seperti siang ini, seorang gadis sangat manis tengah berdiri di samping meja kami dengan tangan gemetar mengulurkan kotak bekal makan siang padamu yang aku yakin adalah buatannya sendiri. Namun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kau menolaknya dengan berkata, "Aku tidak butuh."

Jujur awalnya aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena urusanmu adalah privasimu dan aku bukan seseorang yang ingin mencampuri privasi orang lain. Tapi lambat laun lidahku mulai gatal juga untuk bertanya.

"Hun-ah,"

" _Ne_ , Lu?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bersikap normal saat bersama gadis-gadis itu? Kau tahukan kalau mereka itu _fans_ setiamu?"

Kau mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaanku. Bukannya menjawab, kau malah mengusak rambutku dengan senyum tipis. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu, _eo_? Sudah jangan dipikirkan habiskan saja makan siangmu."

Aku tahu kalimat itu adalah ultimatum tidak langsung. Kau menyuruhku melupakannya itu berarti kau tidak mau aku bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi. Dan beruntunglah aku dengan sikap cuek ku, aku berhenti bertanya semenjak itu. Meskipun rasa aneh itu masih berbekas, mengapa hanya padaku kau tersenyum? Mengapa hanya aku wanita yang kau berikan sikap _gentle_ mu? Mengapa dari begitu banyak gadis cantik disana kau malah memilih berteman denganku yang _biasa_ ini?

* * *

Tiada hari yang terlewati tanpa ada gerombolan gadis yang mencibir dan menggosip di belakangku. Terutama semenjak kejadian kau menyapaku di lorong kampus. Aku seakan kenyang dengan _bully_ -an verbal yang dilantunkan para _yeoja_ tersebut. Aku pun terlalu malas untuk sekedar membalas atau menampik rumor-rumor miring mengenai aku yang menggodamu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Pertanyaanmu dengan raut cemas luar biasa itu justru membuatku tertawa.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Kau harus lihat wajahmu saat ini!"

"Aku serius, Luhan!" bentakanmu membuat tawaku lenyap. Aku meraih pipimu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Tidak ada, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu khawatir, _sahabatmu_ ini memiliki kadar ketidakpedulian yang luar biasa, hehe." Aku sengaja membuat kalimatku menjadi bentuk candaan agar kerutan di dahimu menghilang.

Dengan dengusan pelan kau mengusak rambutku dan tersenyum. "Jika ada yang menyentuhmu barang se-inchi-pun aku akan membuatnya menyesal."

Aku hanya berdecak dan melenggang pergi. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa begitu terlihat mengerikan dan polos diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan. Terlebih lagi bagaimana protektifnya kau denganku hingga aku hampir tidak punya teman lain selain dirimu di kampus. Selain fakta bahwa hampir setiap yeoja membenciku karena bisa dengan mudahnya berjalan dan bercanda dengan idola mereka.

* * *

"Hei, Lu. Apa kau dan Sehun berkencan?"

Aku tersedak minumanku sendiri saat Kai−sahabat Sehun dari klub tari bertanya padaku sore itu saat aku tengah menunggu Sehun selesai dari kegiatan klub.

" _A-ani_ , k-kami hanya bersahabat." Jujur saja aku kaget setengah mati dan berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungku yang menggila saat ini.

"Wah benarkah itu, Sehun-ah? Kalian hanya sahabat?"

Aku tersentak menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang mendapati Sehun yang baru selesai berganti pakaian, berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. _Sakit?_ Entahlah, karena detik berikutnya ia kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang." Sehun menarik lengan bajuku berdiri dengan paksa. Aku sampai harus membungkuk terburu-buru pada Kai untuk berpamitan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sehun sama sekali tidak berbicara denganku. Jangankan berbicara, melirik ku saja tidak. Aku bergerak gelisah disampingnya dan berulang kali menggigit bibirku sendiri yang mendadak gagu padahal aku ingin sekali mengajak Sehun berbicara.

"Lu."

Panggilanmu membuatku segera melihat kearahmu, "Hm?"

"Kai menyukaimu.." kalimat itu begitu lirih kau ucapkan namun aku masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. _Kai menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa?_ Aku memang sering terlibat percakapan dengan _namja_ tersebut. Namun itu semua terjadi saat aku menunggui Sehun melakukan kegiatan klubnya. Dalam keseharian, fakultas Kai yang berbeda dengan aku dan Sehun membuat interaksi itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Lagipula yang benar saja, Kai itu salah satu _namja_ tertampan di kampus kami. Mengapa pula ia malah melirikku yang bukan apa-apa ini sementara salah satu _yeoja_ tercantik KAIST yang bernama Do Kyungsoo mengejar-ngejarnya?

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah," kalimatmu membangunkan ku dari lamunanku. Kau tidak lagi mengecup pucuk kepalaku ataupun mengusaknya dan hanya mendorong tasku menyuruhku masuk sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku bingung. Batinku berteriak melarangku. Ia berteriak begitu kencang mengatakan bahwa aku kotor, aku tak pantas untukmu, aku hanya boleh menjadi _sahabat_ mu. Namun kakiku malah berbalik, dan tanganku malah menyambar pergelanganmu.

Kau tersentak dan menatapku kaget. "Sehun," Aku sendiri kalut. Otak ku menyuruh lidahku berhenti namun ia malah kembali berucap, "Jangan bersedih.."

Dan setelah itu kau tersenyum dengan begitu tulus hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis. "Aku tidak bersedih, Lu. Aku hanya.. takut.."

Entahlah, aku tidak pernah tahu batasan dari persahabatan antara pria dan wanita. Aku hanya berusaha menjaga jarak darimu dan menutup rapat segala letupan kembang api dan kupu-kupu imajiner yang selalu hadir ketika aku bersamamu dengan sikap cuek ku. Namun hari itu, kau memelukku untuk pertama kalinya. Dan pelukan itu sangat erat seakan jika kau melonggarkannya barang se-mili-pun kita akan terpisah begitu jauh.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Hun-ah. Aku disini."

Aku tidak tahu namun hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Meskipun dalam hati aku merasa menjerit karena aku sangat tidak pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini. Aku sendiri ketakutan. Takut jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya maka kau tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti ini lagi.

* * *

"Hai Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah!"

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kai seakan selalu muncul disekitarku dan Sehun. Ia bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri makan siang di kantin fakultas teknik yang notabene terletak agak jauh dari fakultas ilmu murni. Sehun selalu berusaha terlihat biasa. Ia bahkan sesekali menjauh dan membiarkan aku berdua saja dengan Kai. Aku seharusnya bersyukur, dengan begini aku bisa mengikis perasaanku pada Sehun. Aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain tanpa sifat posesif Sehun. Aku bisa melupakan Sehun.

Namun aku tidak rela. Hati memang tidak bisa di balik semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Aku ingin Sehun. Dan hanya ingin Sehun. Tapi aku tahu diri. Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

"Lu, hari ini kau pulang bersama Kai."

Itu bukan kalimat pemberitahuan, itu merupakan perintah. Dan aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari kalimat perintahmu. Aku menggeleng tidak mau dan berjalan meninggalkanmu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus pulang dengan Kai? Bukankah hari ini Sehun seharusnya kosong dari pekerjaan sambilannya dan kegiatan klub sehingga kami bisa pulang bersama? Daripada berdebat, aku memutuskan meninggalkan Sehun. Jika tidak dengannya aku juga bisa pulang sendiri, pikirku.

Namun pergerakanku terhenti karena tas ranselku tertahan. Aku mendelik untuk menoleh dan aku bisa melihat raut mukamu yang terlihat kacau.

"Sehun, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lepaskan!"

Aku tahu ada raut tidak rela, bingung, marah, dan sedih di wajahmu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Namun kau malah menarik ku menuju tempat Kai yang tengah bersandar di pintu depan kelas.

"Oh, kalian sudah akan pulang?" tanya Kai dengan wajah berbinar. Aku merengut tidak suka karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan melewatiku tanpa satu katapun dan malah menepuk bahu Kai.

"Semoga berhasil." Ucapmu dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku masih menatap punggungmu yang berjalan menjauh dengan rasa sakit yang kian menjalar. _Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau melakukan ini lagi padaku? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau berjalan menjauh tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali kearahku?_ Dadaku mendadak sesak dan aku mencengkram erat tali ranselku untuk pegangan.

"Eumm Luhan," panggilan Kai membuatku kembali ke realita. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis, menampik kesakitan yang ditinggalkan Sehun sedetik yang lalu.

"Ya Kai, ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!"

Ucapan itu begitu tiba-tiba hingga aku membatu menatapnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kai dan ia mati-matian mempertahankan kontak matanya denganku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang Kai, _namja_ populer dengan tingkat maskulinitas tinggi bisa menjadi menggemaskan ketika malu.

Aku membungkukkan badanku dalam membuat Kai kaget, "Y-ya Luhan-ah, kau sedang apa?"

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku tidak bisa.." _Aku kotor, aku tidak pantas untuk pria baik sepertimu, tidak pantas untuk pria manapun. Terlebih lagi Sehun.._

Memikirkan nama itu dan bagaimana aku harus menolak perasaan Kai yang sudah aku anggap sebagai teman baik ku ini membuat mataku memanas. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa selemah ini padahal biasanya aku mahir menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Bahuku bergetar hingga Kai dengan ragu menyentuhnya dan menyuruhku berdiri tegak kembali. "Hei kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Mianhae_ Kai, aku tidak bisa menerimamu.. _jeongmal mianhae_.." aku menggigit bibirku sendiri menahan isakanku agar tidak lolos.

Kai terlihat terluka dengan kalimat penolakanku namun kebingungan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. "Apa karena itu kau menangis? Oh Kim Luhan, jangan menangis. Aku tak apa."

Kai merengkuh tubuhku dan menepuk punggungku dengan irama pelan. "Meskipun aku kecewa dan yah.. harus aku akui ini sakit, tapi kau tidak perlu menangis. Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman, kan?"

Tuhan.. apa salahku hingga kau mengirimkan orang sebaik ini? Tangisanku malah pecah mendengar kalimat Kai. Sungguh, mengapa orang-orang seperti Kai dan Sehun malah muncul di kehidupan perempuan hina sepertiku? _Sehun_. Nama itu malah membuatku menjerit tertahan hingga aku bisa merasakan Kai panik dan mulai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang membujukku untuk menghentikan tangisanku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya namun tiba-tiba saja badanku tertarik dari Kai dan berpindah tempat. Aroma pinus yang sangat aku kenal menyeruak dan kemeja biru muda kini terlihat di hadapan mataku yang buram terhalang buliran air mata.

"Aku bawa Luhan pulang." Kalimat sedingin es itu terdengar di telingaku. Sehun mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku menjauh dari Kai. Aku hanya bisa terisak dan menyerusukan kepalaku pada bahu Sehun. Badanku lemas akibat gelombang emosi yang baru menerpaku.

" _Uljima_.. aku disini Lu, _uljima_.."

Hanya itu kalimat yang dilantunkan Sehun yang ajaibnya berhasil membuatku tenang. Aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun memegang kendali kuat pada perasaanku dan aku percaya luar biasa padanya. Kalimatnya terus menggaung hingga kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku mulai menutup. Di sisa-sisa kesadaranku, aku masih sanggup menangkap sebuah senyuman kelegaan di wajah Sehun ketika ia berkata,

" _Gomawo_ , Lu. _Gomawo_ karena tidak meninggalkanku.."

* * *

Semenjak kejadian dengan Kai, Sehun menempel denganku seakan aku adalah lem. Risih juga sebenarnya karena aku harus mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungku. Aku semakin tidak punya teman dan hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Kai memang tidak lagi mampir ke kantin fakultas teknik saat makan siang, namun aku masih sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan maupun area kampus lainnya. Tapi Sehun tidak lagi membiarkan aku berdua dengan Kai. Ia bahkan akan menarik ku kebelakang tubuhnya kalau Kai sudah berjarak terlalu dekat denganku.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa Sehun sangat menyukaimu, Luhan-ah."

Aku memelototkan mataku horror mendengar kalimat Kai. Kami tengah duduk di salah satu bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan basket sementara Sehun bermain dengan teman-temannya. Kai tiba-tiba saja muncul dan duduk di sampingku. Sepertinya _namja_ ini baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya. Namun kalimat random dari bibirnya lah yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Apa Sehun adalah salah satu alasan kau menolak ku?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuatku diam membatu. _Apa benar begitu?_ Aku tidak tahu namun desiran aneh terasa saat mengingat bagaimana reaksi-reaksi Sehun dulu.

Aku membalas tatapan Kai dengan wajah _blank_ dan tidak ada suara yang keluar untuk menjawab.

"Kai!" teriakan perempuan yang menggema itu membuatku menengok melihat kearah seorang gadis yang begitu menggemaskan dengan mata bulatnya−Do Kyungsoo, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Kai berada. Pantas saja _yeoja_ itu terkenal karena memang kecantikan yang berbaur dengan kepolosannya membuat aku saja yang sesama perempuan terperangah. Namun raut wajah Kai yang memutar bola matanya jengah membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Kai-ah, ia memanggilmu." Aku menyikut lengan Kai menegur sikapnya. "Dia itu berisik, Luhan-ah. Terlebih lagi dia agresif! Jangan termakan mata bulatnya dan wajah polosnya!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kai. Meskipun Kai terdengar jengkel namun semburat semu merah muda di pipinya menandakan sebenarnya ia senang karena Do Kyungsoo terus mengejarnya. "Eiiy, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada gadis selucunya. Kau akan menyesal kalau nanti ia malah memutuskan berhenti 'agresif' padamu."

Aku semakin terkekeh geli melihat ada sedikit kepanikan di mata Kai saat mendengarku mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ba-baguslah kalau itu terjadi," Kilah Kai.

"Ck, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Kai-ah. Eh, dia berjalan kesini. Baiklah sampai nanti!"

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku berencana meninggalkan Kai dengan gadis yang menyukainya berdua. Ternyata tanpa kusadari, tangan Kai berusaha meraih pergelanganku untuk menghentikan aksi pergiku. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhku, tubuhku sudah menyerusuk terlindungi lengan-lengan pucat yang mencegahku di sentuh orang lain.

"S-sehun?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ayo kita pulang, Lu."

Dengan itu, Sehun menarik ku menjauh meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

* * *

Hari-hariku berjalan begitu baik dengan Sehun hingga tidak terasa masa kuliahku telah berakhir. Aku memutuskan menekuni bakatku menulis dan memilih hal itu sebagai profesiku sedangkan Sehun menjadi enjinir di perusahaan Ayahnya. Aku pikir hubunganku dan Sehun akan tetap seperti saat kami di kampus. Hampir setiap akhir pekan kami akan pergi berdua dan menghabiskan waktu meng- _update_ kehidupan satu sama lain selama tidak bersama.

Aku masih menganggap status kami adalah sahabat baik. Karena memang tidak pernah ada ungkapan yang dilontarkan Sehun ataupun diriku selain, _'Aku bersumpah kita tidak terpisahkan. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'_ Yang diucapkan Sehun saat pesta kelulusan sarjana waktu itu.

Namun apalah arti sebuah ungkapan ketika takdir memutuskan menghancurkannya? Aku tidak tahu semenjak kapan, tapi satu yang jelas dua minggu berturut-turut Sehun berhenti menghubungiku. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan namun tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Kupikir, ia sedang sibuk dengan kehidupannya sehingga aku biasa saja. Toh, aku juga sering melakukan itu saat tidak ingin diganggu.

Tapi hari itu aku tahu penyebab Sehun berhenti mengontak ku. Aku berniat membeli _bubble tea_ di hari minggu yang cerah untuk menghilangkan penatku berkutat dengan kata-kata dan mencari inspirasi. Bukan inspirasi yang kudapat, melainkan pukulan kenyataan yang membuatku dengan bodohnya menjatuhkan gelas _bubble tea_ ku begitu saja.

Sehun merangkul pinggang seorang gadis berambut ikal sepunggung berwarna cokelat tua. Mata sipitnya terlihat sangat imut dengan sentuhan eye liner. Wajahnya dihiasi riasan natural yang membuatnya sangat cantik. Dan tubuh mungilnya di balut _dress_ hijau daun yang membuatnya anggun. Sungguh, ia bak model atau idol dan sangat serasi berdiri berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"Luhan.." namaku meluncur setara bisikan dari bibir Sehun membuatku tersadar.

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida._ " Dengan segera aku membantu pelayan kafe yang membersihkan ke kacauanku dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

Aku sengaja, ya. Mengulur waktu mengumpulkan sifat ketidakpedulianku dan memasang wajah ceria saat menoleh kearah Sehun dan gadis itu.

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun-ah. Ah, maaf tadi tanganku licin." Kilahku sambil tersenyum.

Sehun masih tidak bergeming hingga gadis di sebelahnya mengelus jarinya yang masih berada di pinggang gadis itu. "Sehun?"

" _N-ne_ , Baekhyun ini Luhan, sahabatku semasa kuliah." Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berdiri kaku di antara ku dan gadis itu.

" _Mwo_ , kau Kim Luhan itu? Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu! Aku Byun Baekhyun, tunangan Sehun. Sehun punya banyak sekali foto kalian di kamarnya."

Seakan ada lelehan baja yang tertuang ke tubuhku, seluruh sendi tubuhku rasanya lebur. Tapi aku adalah aku. Bahkan disaat kesucianku terenggut oleh orang tak dikenal saja aku masih sanggup berdiri dan bertingkah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Maka dari itu aku dengan santainya membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, tunangan Sehun ini dengan senyum terpatri.

"Kim Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Aku melirik jam tanganku, dan tiba-tiba bergumam kaget. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, editorku bisa mengamuk. Sekali lagi senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi," aku memberikan jeda untuk menatap Sehun. Ia tersentak ketika mata kami beradu, begitu banyak emosi hingga aku terlalu malas untuk membacanya. "Dan sampai nanti, Sehun-ah."

Jika aku bisa, aku akan menjerit meluapkan kesesakan dadaku yang membuatku sulit bernapas. Namun aku tidak bisa. Itu tidak berguna.

Aku seharusnya tahu diri. Ini adalah bentuk takdir menegurku yang terlalu besar kepala dan terlena. Perempuan kotor sepertiku tidak akan mungkin cocok untuk Sehun. Baekhyun adalah jodoh _namja_ itu. Ia adalah gadis yang tepat untuk bersanding dengan Sehun yang sempurna. Tidak seperti ku yang telah cacat.

Aku tertawa miris tanpa suara. Hah, rasanya begitu sakit. Tanpa sadar airmataku telah lolos satu dan bergulir menuruni pipi kiriku. Tepat dengan itu, tubuhku dibalik dan wajah Oh Sehun adalah hal pertama yang aku lihat. Ia kalut, aku tahu itu.

"Lu, maafkan aku.."

Ucapannya malah membuatku semakin kebas. Sungguh, tubuhku mati rasa. Tapi benar-benar mungkin aku harus memuji Tuhan karena menciptakan seorang Kim Luhan yang begitu tahan banting karena aku malah tersenyum. Mungkin aku seharusnya menjadi aktris saja. Aktingku benar-benar patut diberi penghargaan.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Hun-ah."

"A-aku mencintaimu.." Sehun terbata mengungkapkannya dan aku ingin sekali menusuk diriku sendiri.

" _Aniya_ , kau tidak. Itu hanya rasa bersalah karena merasa meninggalkan _sahabat_ mu ini."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih pundakku. "Tidak, Lu. Tolong−"

"Sehun dengar!" aku memotong perkataan Sehun dengan cepat. "Percaya padaku kau tidak. Itu hanya pergolakan batinmu karena rasa bersalah. Sumpah kita waktu itu bukan apa-apa, Hun-ah. Kau boleh meninggalkanku, ya ampun memangnya aku Tuhan apa sampai melarangmu? Hahaha. Dan lagi pula, ada satu hal yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Ini merupakan aib terdalamku. Bahkan orangtua ku sendiri saja tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa memilih memberitahu Sehun. Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku korban pemerkosaan saat umurku 18 tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu, aku ulangi _tidak ada_. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana menjijikannya sahabatmu ini, ahahaha." Aku tertawa sendiri melihat piasnya wajah Sehun.

" _Jja_ , _tunangan_ mu sudah menunggu. Kembalilah padanya. Sampai jumpa, Oh Sehun."

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahuku dan seakan kalimatku baru saja menampar kesadarannya. Ia menatapku dalam namun aku sudah muak. Lebih baik aku yang meninggalkannya ketimbang harus kembali hancur melihatnya meninggalkanku. Aku melambai sekali sebelum berlari menuju mobilku yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Dengan ketenangan dan kontrol diri yang aku sendiri heran bagaimana, aku menjalankan mobilku meninggalkan dirinya yang masih membeku di depan kafe.

* * *

Tepat setelah itu, aku menghilang. Bukan menghilang, mungkin akan lebih baik menyebutnya pindah. Aku berkeliling dunia, meninggalkan kenangan pahit di Korea dan mencari inspirasi untuk menulis di negara lain. Aku selalu berpindah-pindah dan mengganti namaku dengan marga ibuku menjadi Xi Luhan. Buku-buku yang kuterbitkan pun memakai nama pena Xiao Lu. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku ingin kehidupan baru, terbebas dari masa lalu.

Hampir tiga tahun lamanya aku pergi mengelilingi dunia. Kini rambutku tidak lagi berwarna cokelat madu melainkan hitam yang dipotong sependek rambut pria. Aku tidak lagi memakai kaca mata dan menggantinya dengan lensa kontak. Penampilanku ku ubah karena aku berdamai dengan masa laluku ketika berkunjung ke negara-negara berkembang dan melihat potret kerasnya kehidupan disana. Begitu banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih menderita di banding aku dan tetap bisa maju serta sukses setelah berdamai dengan kenangan pahit mereka.

Hal inilah yang membuatku memutuskan pulang ke Korea. Namun aku tetaplah aku. Meskipun telah merubah segalanya, aku masih tidak menerima satupun ajakan dari pria yang menyukaiku. Aku tidak merasa pantas.

Aku telah mengubur perasaan yang bernama cinta semenjak kakiku melangkah masuk ke pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Aku tidak lagi mau melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun dan berakhir muntah-muntah jika hal itu terjadi. Nama Oh Sehun masih membuat tengkuk ku merinding dan tanganku gemetar hingga sekarang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi trauma, tapi yang jelas itu adalah reaksi tubuhku. Dokter psikolog ku−Zhang Yixing, mengatakan hal itu wajar karena kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang menyakitkan menumpuk menjadi satu hingga membuat alam bawah sadarku membentuk benteng pertahanan untuk menjaga mentalku sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Hingga hari ini, ketika aku kembali menapakan kakiku di bandara Incheon dan menggeret koperku menuju tempat taksi, sebuah tepukan di bahu kananku membuat duniaku kembali berputar.

"Luhan? Kau Luhan, kan?!"

 **Huaa bukannya nerusin That Girl malah datang bawa ff baru :'(**

 **Maafin ruhan yaa, aku baru kembali dari pedalaman dan malah galau jadinya nulis ini**

 **Semoga moodku kembali baik sehingga bisa segera meneruskan That Girl! hoho**

 **Nah daripada banyak bicara, mohon reviewnya yah kakak2!**

 **See you soon ^^**


End file.
